buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Mine
"Thunder Mine" ( Bakurai, literally "Explosive Thunder") is an ability name unique to the cards with 《Hundred Demons》, which allows a card to deal damage to the opponent whenever they fulfill an automatic condition written in that Thunder Mine. The majority of "Thunder Mine" abilities only activate once per turn (excluding other copies of the same cards), but may also be exceptions. There are a wide variety of conditions that can be assigned to Thunder Mine. Such as the opponent calling a monster, among many others. Primarily to control the opponent's plays while pressuring them with effect damage. In the anime, when a monster activates Thunder Mine, a small Yamigedo larvae comes out of its chest and hits the opponent. It is marked by the text: "Thunder Mine" When (...), deal "X" damage to the opponent. List of Cards with "Thunder Mine" Ancient World Monsters Size 1 *Call Dragon Migidos (When a card is put into the opponent's gauge) Danger World Monsters Size 0 *Armorknight Evil Eye (When a monster with [Move] enters your opponent’s field or when a monster on your opponent’s field uses Move) Size 2 *Poisonous Water Dragon, Zazamera (When opponent calls a size 2 monster) Size 3 *Armorknight Serpent (When opponent calls a monster) *Mythical Dragon, Perger (When your opponent uses a spell) Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Jail Liberator, Befrien (When monsters enter your opponent's field by card effects) *Daredevil, "Barrett" (When your opponent's monster attacks) *Death Ruler Daredevil (When opponent's monster is destroyed during your turn) *One Winged Hate Dragon, Left Slasher (When a monster enters your opponent's left) Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Guillotine Axe Dragon (When opponent calls a monster or casts a spell with "Dragon" in its attribute) *Ogre Size Dragon (When opponent calls a size 1 monster) Dungeon World Monsters Size 0 *Evil Dryad (When opponent calls a size 2 monster) Size 1 *Thunder Emperor, Zein Blestand (When opponent equips an item / When opponent plays a spell with [Set]) Size 2 * Knight of Thunder Mine, Rebellious (When opponent casts a spell) Hero World Monsters Size 1 *Stranger Dilemma (When opponent casts a spell) Katana World Monsters Size 1 *Composed, Kageitachi (When opponent equips an item) *Song Heart Ninja, Kogetsu (When opponent calls a size 2 monster) Legend World Monsters Size 0 *Demonic Beast of Gem, Vouivre (When opponent calls a size 3 monster) Size 1 *Purplish Green Dragon, Peluda (When opponent calls a size 1 monster) Magic World Monsters Size 0 *Eliminator, Glasya Labolas (When opponent is dealt damage by Thunder Mine) *Mikazuchi Follower, Glasya Labolas (When opponent is dealt damage by the effect of your card, and if you have a monster with "Yamigedo" in its card name on your field) Size 2 *Thunder Summoner, Reiki (When opponent calls a size 3 monster) Other Monsters Size 0 *Hasted Evolution, Yamigedo (When it is in the soul of a monster and your opponent attacks with an Item) *Yamigedo "SD" (When it is in the soul of a monster and your opponent draws a card by card effect) Size 3 *Specter of Darkness Wasteland, O-Yamigedo (When opponent draws a card) *Evil Deity Evil Demon, Goku Yamigedo (When opponent calls a monster) *Great Fiend, Yamigedo (When opponent nullifies your attack) *Light Specter, Yamigedo Mikazuchi (When a card on your opponent's field attacks alone) *Ruler of Hundred Demons, O-Yamigedo (When a monster on your opponent's field attacks) Impact Monsters Size 3 *Ghostly Spirit Yamigedo, "Hundred Demons Thunder Mine" (When opponent nullfies your attack, and if you have another 《Hundred Demons》 on the field) List of Support Cards Ancient World Monsters Size 1 *Blowout Emperor, Las Volganon *Call Dragon Migidos Danger World Monsters Size 0 *Rock Dragon, Galagoron Dragon World Spells *Hundred Demons Formation, Thunder Mine Stance Monsters Size 2 *Nightmare Scream Dragon Hero World Impacts *There are no Places for You to Run! Katana World Monsters Size 2 *Demonic Descend Ninja, Zeon Magic World Monsters Size 0 *Eliminator, Glasya Labolas Size 1 *King of General Knowledge, Furcas Other Impacts *Unorthodox Arts, Shoraiabare Kandachi! Items *Heavenly Claws, Raikiri Spells *Shrine of the Corrupted Fuchigami *Backfeeding Source Monsters Size 3 *Heavenly Specter, Yamigedo Mikazuchi *Resurrected Evil Deity, Yamigedo Category:Ability Name Category:Thunder Mine